A New Life
A New Life Chapter 1: I Will Come For You Hello! This is a little note that you will find at the beginning and end of each of my chapters. Haha, sort of like fanfiction.net, I guess. This is where I'll be making some quick notes, clearing up confusion, and answering questions. Also, I apologize if I use some American terms in here such as 'color' or 'mother'. Do correct me if so. Please comment on my story and tell me what you think! Now, shoo. Go read, child. Today was not a new day. Not in Azkaban, at least. It was not a new day to correct the mistakes of yesterday. It was not a new day to start over. It was not a new day to bring you many new joys. In Azkaban, everyday was the same. Cold. Miserable. Meaningless. Empty. Deprived of happiness. The prisoners slowly rotted in their cells. Newcomers would still be in defiance, yelling in hoarse, wild voices in vulgar language and saying that they would get out, that they would make the Wizarding World pay for what they had done to them. After a couple of rounds of dementors, they would sink back in their cells with blank eyes and stare. Just stare. No happy thoughts left to think about. Better to have a blank mind than to think about pain, right? But it's all different for Sirius. Sirius Black. After being in Azkaban for 5 years, he still clutched on to his sanity. And it was all because of one thought. His innocence. It's the only thing that kept him from slowly dying like all the others around him. He had to get revenge on Peter. The dementors had sucked out his memories of every happy thought he ever had. The Marauders. Tormenting Snivellus. Quidditch. Harry. It was one of the last happy thoughts they took from him. Now, Sirius's mind was full of hate. Betrayal. Anger. At least, that's what it was like before Sirius saw the Daily Prophet. Sirius had been woken up abruptly by the sound of a stack of newspapers being thrown onto the floor of his cell. His senses had grown sharper since he was in Azkaban, unlike some of the other prisoners that were locked away in the same prison as him. He slowly un-crumpled himself from his position where he was laying in the corner of his cell and slowly sat up, rubbing his aching back. Sirius crawled up to the stack of newspapers. He didn't want to lose track of the latest trends, now could he? He went through all the papers. Lycanthropy Victim Population Raises to 4% Sirius felt a sharp pain stab at his chest. Moony. He would keep this memory until the dementors came again and took it from him. Marcus Ludenfurg's Trial Date Set I never got a trial, Sirius thought bitterly. '' 'The Dark Lord Rises Again?' '' Sirius felt his lip curl in hatred as he was reminded of Pettigrew. The reason he was in Azkaban. Lily and James's betrayer. The Boy Who Lived Spotted Sirius quickly sucked in a gasp of air. He felt memories flooding back to him. Happy memories. Many, many of them. Category:Fanfic